


The force chose us.

by NathanKingdom



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanKingdom/pseuds/NathanKingdom
Summary: After finally being reunited with her order, Hikari brings three new potential Jedi to be trained by the older generation.Digimon adventure/zero two Star Wars AU. Doesn't feature any SW characters, just my own retelling of Digimon set in SW world.
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost and found

Hikari was ripping the cords out of the piece scrap she had found. This one looked promising, she might be able use it as spare part.

“Oi, Hikari!” Came a yell behind her.

Hikari turned and saw Daisuke waving something in his hand.

“Look at this. It’s nearly new. I bet it will definitely fit your ship.”

Hikari, Miyako and Iori gathered around Daisuke. The ship part Daisuke had found was in good shape. Hikari was happy to take but she also couldn’t help to feel a little sad. She was still so far away from having her ship in a flying condition. It had been over a year since Hikari had crash-landed on this desert planet. Without a functioning ship or money, she was stuck here.

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were orphan natives of the planet. They were all earning their living in a local scrapyard. Hikari had meat them while looking new parts for her broken ship. They had quickly become friends. Hikari had noticed something about them, that made her want keep them close.

“How about you show me what you can do today.” Hikari yelled to others.

“Uuh, I can go first.” Miyako was excited. 

She turned towards Daisuke and Iori, closing her eyes. Her face became very serious looking.

“Iori is feeling melancholic. He doubts his own skills. Daisuke is feeling … overconfident and smug.”

“Oh, come on!” Daisuke yelled. “You don’t need the force to tell that. You know that much about us anytime. Cheater!”

“Who are you calling cheater!” Miyako responded angrily.

As the two started bickering, Iori turned towards Hikari.

“The force you’ve been trying to teach us still alludes me. I still don’t understand it that well.”

“That’s okay, Iori.” Hikari answered. “Many people who have been studying force their whole lives don’t really quite grasp it. You can never know too much about it.”

Hikari turned towards Daisuke and Miyako who were taking a respite from their arguing.

“All right, Daisuke.” Hikari said playfully. “Since you challenged Miyako’s skills, how about you show…”

Hikari stopped talking suddenly. Her expression became serious as she started to look around.

“Hikari?” Miyako said looking worried. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I sense something. Someone…familiar. Someone I haven’t sensed in a long time…”

“Two years and five months, to be exact.” A voice came behind them.

All four spun around and saw a man dressed in brown cloak with hood on his head, leaning casually on a brick wall. Hikari took shaky step forward as the man lowered his hood to reveal a blond head of hair.

“TAKERU!”

Hikari yelled as she sprit towards the smiling man and jumped in a hug. The others were walking closer, obviously curious of this stranger Hikari knew. Hikari looked at Takeru with bright eyes.

“You came to find me?”

“No.” Takeru answered, shaking his head. “I just got this urge to start scavenging junkyards on nameless dessert planets in middle of nowhere space. Running into you is good thing though, others have been worried…”

Hikari interrupted Takeru’s speech by playfully smacking him on the chest. Takeru laughed.

“My ship is waiting just outside this place. If you need something from where, grab it and let’s go.”

“Actually,” Hikari said. “There is someone I think I need to take with me.”

She turned around and Takeru first noticed the three people standing behind Hikari staring them.

“Friends you made?” Takeru asked.

“It’s more than that.” Hikari said. “Feel them. You’ll understand.”

Takeru reach out his mind and realized it immediately. He had been so focused on Hikari that he hadn’t been paying attention on the others. But now he felt it completely; they were all very force sensitive.

“Hikari” Miyako spoke. “What’s going on?”

“Who is he?” Daisuke blurted.

“Everyone this is my old friend Takeru.” Hikari introduced. “Him showing up here is what I might call a very welcome surprise.”

“He is here to take you back home.” Iori was as straight as always. “It’s a shame to see you leave.”

Miyako looked sad and a bit alarmed. Daisuke looked like he was about to start to panic.

“Yeah, about that…” Hikari started. “I want you guys to come with us. It’s actually really important.”

The three stood a bit surprised by that. They had lived here their entire life. They didn’t really know anything else and now, suddenly, they were asked to jump on a spaceship and what? Leave forever?

“Guys, I know this is all a bit confusing. But it has to do with the force that I’ve been teaching you about.” Hikari explained. “You have all just become so good with it that it would irresponsible for mw to just leave you here.”

“Wait.” Daisuke pointed to Takeru. “Does he know the force as well?”

Takeru snorted. Hikari looked a bit surprised at Daisuke’s reaction.

“Yes. Takeru has actually been using the force even before me.” This information didn’t seem to sit well with Daisuke.

“Well,” Iori spoke again. “This is really surprising. But you seem serious and I trust you, Hikari. I’m willing to come with you.”

“Yeah, I’ll come too.” Miyako spoke up. “There is really nothing holding us to this place. Plus, you are definitely the most interesting thing to ever happen to us.”

Daisuke took step forward next to Miyako and Iori. You really didn’t even need ask him at this point.

“Okay.” Takeru said. “Let’s get moving then. Good thing I didn’t come with smaller vessel.”

**********************************************************************************************************

The group made their way towards Takeru’s ship outside the junkyard. Unfortunately, the ship had also gathered some unwanted attention. Three mean looking looters were standing between them and the ship, with obvious attempt to not let them near the ship. Takeru took a deep sigh.

“I’m going give you one chance to move. You ain’t getting my ship.”

“Oh yeah?” One of the looters laughed. “And what are you gonna do about it, shorty?”

Takeru turned to look at Hikari.

“You want in on this?”

“I would actually, but I lost mine long ago…”

Before Hikari could finish, Takeru moved his robe to reveal two metal cylinder-like objects on his belt. Hikari’s eyes widened. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori just looked confused.

“Where did you get it?”

“I came across it while tracing you.” Takeru answered. “So, shall we?”

Hikari didn’t answer anything. She simply raised her hand and one of the cylinders fly into her hand. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were shocked by this. Even more shocked they were, when Hikari and Takeru both raised their weapons. With a sound, energy beams shot of from the objects. A pink with Hikari and a yellow with Takeru, forming what looked like a sword blade extending from the handle.


	2. And so it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. Kinda of lost my inspiration for this fic, but luckily Mandalorian season 2 brought it back. Chapter 3 is hopefully out soon.

Daisuke, Iori and Miyako were stunned as they watched the battle unfold before them. Takeru and Hikari were moving with incredible speed and grace. The scavengers didn’t seem to stand a chance. Their weapons were no match to those of Hikari and Takeru’s. Not to mention the force. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori could feel it in their bones as Hikari and Takeru pushed the enemies and their projectiles away with a wave of a hand.

“Jedi.” Iori mumbled.

“What?” Both Miyako and Daisuke were now looking confused at Iori.

“Do you remember that old traveler who came to the junkyard many years back?” Iori asked.

“He told stories of a group of mystic warriors of cosmos called the jedi. According to the man, Jedi fought with some kinds of laser swords.”

“Actually, the technical term is lightsaber.” 

They looked up and saw Takeru walking towards them. Only now they realized that the battle was over. Looters, that were still standing, escaped. Hikari and Takeru, wanting to avoid another such conflict, hurried others to the ship. Before they even realized, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori were blasting off the planet for the first time, into the vastness of space.  
After staring through the windows for a time Daisuke turned towards Takeru and Hikari. He only now realized that Hikari had changed off her junkyard clothes and was now supporting a cloak, similar to that of Takeru’s.

“So, you guys really are…jedi?”

“Yep.” Hikari answered. “We are an order of peacekeepers across the galaxy.”

“The force is what makes jedi unique.” Takeru explained. “Lightsabers you saw are the jedi weapon. Using them well requires a knowledge of the force.”

“Why did you want us to come with you? You think we’re dangerous because Hikari thought us about the force?” Iori asked.

“No, no. You misunderstand” Hikari explained. “We wanted you to come with because of your connection with the force. But I didn’t teach it to you.”

“What do you mean? Of course, you did. You’ve been teaching us ever since we meat.”

“She was teaching you to use it.” Takeru said. “But the force itself, that can’t be taught. You were born with it.”

“Mastering the force is expected from jedi. If your talents would go untrained, it might lead into awful things”

“Wait” Miyako said. “You want us to become jedi?”

Hikari and Takeru exchanged looks.

“You need better training, that’s the start. Beyond that, it’s not up to us alone.”

Suddenly there was beeping sound coming from the ships console. Takeru leaned over to see what’s the matter.

“A distress signal. Not far from here. Wait a second…” Takeru leaned over to Hikari. “Take look at that distress code.”

Hikari looked over the monitor and her eyes grew wide.

“That’s him, isn’t it. That’s his call signal.”

“Ehh, guys…” Daisuke asked. “What’s going on now?”

“Buckle in everyone.” Takeru smirked. “We’ll be making a little detour.”


	3. Master of the blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I have pretty cool vision on where this will be going. I also might start another Digimon/Star Wars fic soon about the Frontier kids.

The ship landed on the surface of a planet that looked like it had seen better days. Buildings were mostly rubble. All five passengers walk out to look around.

“You three should stay on the ship. This could be dangerous.” Takeru told to Daisuke, Miyako and Iori.

“We’re not scared. We have lived on a worse landscaped than this.” Daisuke declared.

“Yes, but we might not be alone…” Hikari’s words came to a halt as a new, robotic voice interrupted her.

“You there, hold it! Identify yourself.”

“What the hell are those?” Miyako yelped as four metallic figures came towards them.

“Those would be B1 battle droids. We’ve seen them before.” Hikari answered.

“Oh great. I love fighting these things.” Takeru said, sounding actually delighted.

“Hey, I said, identify yourself. Check if they have any weapons.” One the droids said.

“Roger, roger.”

“Roger, roger.”

Both Takeru and Hikari raised their lightsabers. They droids reacted by raising their blasters and starting to fire at the jedi and their companions.

“Holy…They’re actually trying to shoot us!” Miyako yelled as she Iori and Daisuke ducked for cover.

None of the blasts made to so far that the three would’ve been in any real danger. Takeru and Hikari swinging their lightsabers, dodging laser blasts, and cutting down the droids. It took a less than a minute for all the droids to be in scraps. But that wasn’t the end of the battle. Before Hikari and Takeru even had time to put their sabers away, there was screeching sound coming from an alleyway between two crumbled buildings. As they turned, they saw a much larger group of all different sort of battle droids coming their way.

“Okay. Now this might get messy.” Hikari said, turning towards Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. “You guys better get inside the ship. You’ll be safer there.”

“Oh, but they might miss the spectacle about to start.” Takeru said with cheery voice.

Hikari turned to look at her friend. “What are you talking…”

Hikari’s sentence was cut short when she suddenly sensed it. Even Daisuke, Miyako and Iori suddenly sensed something. They all turned to look at the alleyway where the droids where coming. There was something else there, someone. Behind the droids, in the darkness of the alley, a lightsaber with fire-orange blade light up. In the orange light, they saw a young man dressed in jedi robes, with wild bushy brown hair. His sudden appearance didn’t go unnoticed by droids either.

“Oh no.” One of the battle droids said, “I thought that guy had been taken care of.”

Suddenly all the droids were more interested in the newcomer, turning around to face him. As the droids started to fire, the new jedi began to swing his lightsaber. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori watched amazed as the jedi moved in on the droids. With the lightsaber, he dodged and reflected every blast coming his way. He sliced the battle droids into pieces and when opportunity presented, he used the force to push and crush the droids. The sheer volume of his lightsaber was something else.

The show came to an end, when the jedi had destroyed literally every single battle droid on the site. Shutting down his lightsaber, he turned towards them. With big smile on his face, he spread his arms and Hikari immediately jumped into an embrace.

“Taichi!”

“Hikari! Finally, I’ve been worried sick.”

The new jedi, Taichi, turned towards Takeru. “You found her. How?”

“Logic and detective work, Taichi. She didn’t come alone though.”

Only now Taichi noticed Daisuke, Miyako and Iori standing next to his friends.

“Guys” Hikari said gesturing to Taichi. “This is my older Taichi. As you can see, he is pretty capable jedi as well.”

“You don’t say.” Miyako commented meekly, still stunned.

“Interesting.” Taichi moves closer to really observe the three younglings. He could sense why Hikari and Takeru had brought them.

“We need to get back to Odana and get these three to the temple. And I need to talk to rest of the eight.”

“Why did you send a distress beacon, by the way?” Takeru asked. “You seemed to have things well on hand here.”

“Well…” Taichi stretched, voiding eye contact.

“You wrecked your ship again, didn’t you.” Hikari said, looking her older brother with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just the heads up, they are not going to the jedi temple on Coruscant. I made up the planet name there, our heroes have like side-branch temple on Odana.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Been having a bit of a writer's block recently, so it was just fun write something.


End file.
